User talk:MissUnknown13
Welcome to my talk page. All deleted. I'm sorry to have talked in mean way but you would not listen. There are images you have uploaded and not used, you do not have to leave just please listen and be kind. I don't know why Winx is not in India sorry. Hi. I see you're currently having an argument with RoseXinh about pictures you've uploaded. It's best not to argue with Rose. We really don't want wiki wars, so keep your distance. Trust me, I've experienced loads... I'm sure once you get to know Rose, you'll understand why she's so strict about images. She has lots of responsibility here because, incase you haven't noticed, most of our admins are inactive and Rose has a lot to deal with. So maybe just try and stay away from each other until things cool down. Excuse me? Please do not talk to Rose and Echo like that way! Oh, and Rose is not trying to kill you or anything like that! Upload the pictures that you use ONLY. ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 04:46, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Because I feel like you're questioning me, not asking me. For reason why the series is never aired in your country, you come to ask the channel, this is the wiki, not the official website of Winx Club. The wiki was created in 04:54, April 24, 2008. And I don't say your message is spam, but your actions! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:13, September 21, 2013 (UTC) That person abandoned the wiki for a so long time and didn't even make a single edit. Why you care about that? And sign your signature, please! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:18, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I don't think it's mine now... In fact, it probably will never be mine. Well, that one wasn't used by anyone so as the rule, it was deleted. And it's 14:24 here. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:24, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's okay. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:30, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Well, thanks for the nice words... But oh =.=, why you told me about that? And what happened to that girl? Sorry then but I can get frightened easily by bloody events... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:38, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Well, that's fine. Not much people know that... Oh, I meant to ask what really happened causing her dead? I'm not quite sure how to help in that case... For slow Internet connection, I think you have to be patient and wait for it 'til done... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:57, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh my! I feel so sorry for her and her family... Well, that doctor is so bad, he/she should have been more careful. That girl has a wide and bright future await her :(! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:09, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Which template did you mention to? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:23, September 21, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:34, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Hello c: [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 10:45, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I've heard you formerly caused a lot of trouble around here! How are you? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] ~ [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 10:52, September 21, 2013 (UTC)